Resolute Protector
by TrueCybertronianAtSpark
Summary: What happens when an unusual girl is paired with Marco for the semester papers in Mr. Moore's class. What does she know? A Marco/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here is the final edited first two chapters to the story Resolute Protecter. A very special thanks to my wonderful betas, Nefertil and TracksideEyore. **

**Also a thank you to my first reviewers, keykeybaby6, Hufflepuff Hex and ****SilentTalker2000. **

**To all you readers, please tell me what you think. :)**

**Chapter 1 – Medieval Roulette**

"Okay," Mr. Moore announced gaining his class's attention. "First thing we are going to do is to break up into teams to write research papers. You will draw your topics out

of this." Pulling out a medieval knight's helmet, he started going around the classroom having students draw their essay topics out of the helmet. "Courtney, you're with

Ton: the architecture of Camelot. Interesting . . . Will, you're with Karen."

"Can't I be with Jen?" he protested.

"No, she's with Lance." Drawing his topic, Will held the text up to his teacher. "Ah, how apropos: the sports of Camelot. Jennifer: the tragedy of Camelot. Now, your paper

is gonna be about the love triangle between King Arthur, his wife Guinevere, and his best friend, Sir Lancelot. Ultimately, it destroyed Arthur and uh . . . Camelot itself.

Bit of a downer. Miles, you're with Allie."

The boy disagreed, "I'd rather work alone."

"I'd rather be eating pineapple on a beach in Hawaii, but that's not going to happen either," Moore replied sarcastically.

"Fine, I guess you'll do," Miles said.

"Wow, thanks," the blonde said retrieved her topic from the offered helmet and was surprised when the teacher announced their topic. "The Order of the Bear. What?

I've never heard of that."

"So much for the easy A."

"Ask your parents, I'm sure they have heard of the order." The professor paced over two rows and leaned on his cane. "Velma, you're with Marco." In the back of the

room, a girl raised her hand and reached into the helmet. "The Story of Mordred. You and your partner will tell Mordred's specific role in the downfall of Camelot."

Once the teacher had moved onto his next victim, Velma turned and seeing that Marco was looking at her, nodded at him. 'This is going to be interesting,' she concluded

and returned her attention to the front of the room, where Mr. Moore was saying, "Alright, now this is a semester paper. Good thing, you have two months to complete

it. Bad thing, you're stuck with your partner for two months; just don't kill each other." Laughter rippled across the room. When the bell rang, the students rushed

toward the door. Getting out of her seat, Velma walked over while Marco was rummaging through his bag and placed a piece of paper on his desk containing her e-mail

address and name. Then without a word, she walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2,Genesis

**Chapter 2 – Genesis**

Getting out of her seat, Velma walked over while Marco was rummaging through his bag and placed a piece of paper on his desk containing her e-mail address and name. Then without a word, she walked out of the room.

Marco POV:

I stood at the door of a small single-story house, holding a piece of paper with its address in my hands. My assigned partner, Velma Taylor, had been surprisingly prompt when replying to my e-mail and provided her address to get this essay done. I just wanted to get this over with. I had gotten into another fight with Will at home. So, I figured that I might as well come over here and be done with it. When I rang the doorbell, a girl about sixteen years old with light brown hair, wearing black jeans, and a black wife beater answered. Looking at me for a second, she motioned with her head for me to get inside and closed the door behind me.

The first thing I noticed was that the place was filled with books, but in an orderly manner. The second thing I noticed was a very large dog growling at me. I jumped back in alarm before hearing Velma placate the mutt, "Adonis, he's fine." She then turned and started inspecting me with her light blue eyes. "Don't worry. He will only hurt you if I tell him to." Warning heeded, I shrugged my backpack higher up onto my shoulder and followed her into the living room. She motioned for me to sit down and walked over to a book shelf on the far wall. While inspecting the titles, she spoke, "Okay, Campbell. Let's see how good you are at learning with all those classes you skipped."

I was surprised, not that she knew my family name, but that she was so blunt. No one other than my mom and her husband had dared to talk to me that way. "What did you say to me?" I demanded, not sitting down.

"Oh, come on," she said, not turning around. "Do you actually think that I would let anyone into my house without finding out more about them? Besides you wouldn't hurt me; not if Adonis or I have anything to say about it."

Pulling out several books the size of my head, she put them on the round metallic-accented wooden table in front of me. Then, she sat across the table in a black leather seat. "Please, sit and you can cut the tough guy crap. It doesn't affect me." I sat down feeling out of place, stunned, and amused. But as requested, I relaxed a bit slightly and mentally foreshadowed, 'This should be interesting.'

[ Marco POV In 3rd Person:

Marco stood at the door of a small single-story house, holding a piece of paper with its address in his hands. His assigned partner, Velma Taylor, had been surprisingly prompt when replying to his e-mail and provided her address to get this essay done. He just wanted to get this over with. Marco had gotten into another fight with Will at home. So, he figured that he might as well get this done with rather than stay at his house. When Marco rang the doorbell, a girl about sixteen with light brown hair, wearing black jeans, and a black wife beater answered. Looking at him for a second, she motioned with her head for him to get inside and closed the door behind her visitor.

The first thing he noticed was that the place was filled with books, but in an orderly manner. The second thing Marco noticed was a very large dog growling at him. The teen jumped back in alarm before hearing Velma placate the mutt, "Adonis, he's fine." She then turned and started inspecting him with her light blue eyes. "Don't worry. He will only hurt you if I tell him to." Warning heeded, Marco shrugged his backpack higher up onto his shoulder and followed her into the living room. She motioned for him to sit down and walked over to a book shelf on the far wall. While inspecting the titles, she spoke, "Okay, Campbell. Let's see how good you are at learning with all those classes you skipped."

Marco was surprised, not that she knew his family name, but that she was so blunt. No one other than his mom and her husband had dared to talk to him that way. "What did you say to me?" he demanded, not sitting down.

"Oh, come on," she said not turning around. "Do you actually think that I would let anyone into my house without finding out more about them? Besides you wouldn't hurt me; not if Adonis or I have anything to say about it."

Pulling out several books the size of his head; she put them on the round metallic-accented wooden table before him. Then, she sat across the table in a black leather seat. "Please, sit and you can cut the tough guy crap. It doesn't affect me." Marco sat feeling out of place, stunned, and amused. But as requested, he relaxed slightly and mentally foreshadowed, 'this should be interesting,' while opening one of the massive tomes. ]

3rd POV:

After what seemed like hours of reading, Velma put down her book and summarized, "Well, I guess we'll start by writing what we know so far about Mordred. We know Mordred was a druid, who formed a close bond with Morgana, Arthur and Merlin. But Merlin betrayed him and they have seemingly become enemies. Mordred was the first person to call Merlin by his druid name 'Emrys'. Kilgharrah, a seer, foresaw that Mordred would be responsible for the death of Arthur Pendragon and warned Merlin not to help the young druid. When Mordred had to choose between Arthur and Morgana, he chose Arthur because he believed in the good inside him. This made him a Knight of Camelot, but Merlin still did not trust him. When his love interest Kara was captured and executed by Arthur, he decided to turn against Camelot and ally himself with Morgana. He revealed Merlin's true identity to her. This may have been the reason for him bringing down Arthur. He succeeded in mortally wounding Arthur, but Arthur still had the strength to fatally wound Mordred."

"Mordred was either both the son and nephew of Arthur or his half-brother," Marco added.

Getting up, she stretched and walked into an adjoining room. "By Morgana, how time flies."

Looking at his phone, Marco saw that hours had indeed passed: it was seven now. He had arrived at five. Marco started packing up when he heard Velma moving around in the other room

when she called, "Marco! Have you eaten?" Shocked, he stopped what he was doing. No one had ever cared to ask if he had eaten "No," he replied. "Why does it matter?"

For several long minutes, all he heard was the sound of pots moving and buttons being moved about. Then, she called out in response, "Because, one: you're a guest in my house; and two: you're a growing teenage boy. Now, sit." For a second time, he found himself being told what to do by a virtual stranger. He opened his mouth to speak, but Velma interrupted and placed two plates of steaming food on the table, where they were researching. "No buts. Now, sit and eat." And so, he sat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. Sorry it took so long but life have been busy and this chapter was difficult to write due to the character interaction and bonding. Hopefully ideas will come easer to me. Any-who… back to the story**

Marco lay in his bed reminiscing last night….

After he had sat down in the chair that Velma, all but man handled him into, a steaming plate was placed in front of him. Fuming he sat, staring at it not touching and glaring, infuriated that one girl were to order him about like that. He opened his mouth to tell her what he exactly thought about all this. But before the words could even be uttered in his mind he felt a prick in his conscious, how far he had fallen in his hatred for William... so far that he would even slander a girl? Something his mother had drilled into him at a young age, was the importance of respecting a woman. Contrary to what people said and thought he refused to hurt a girl, no matter who. So instead he picked up a fork and placed a pile of steaming hot food into his mouth. Other than the burning in his mouth he identified it as chicken alfriedo. Sputtering he picked up the glass that was slid over to him and took a big gulp of something delicious and unidentifiable. Laughing Velma asked him, " My cooking wasn't _that _bad was it?" Taking another sip Marco said, " You made that? No, actually your food wasn't bad at all. Its just that I'm vegetarian." Grinning she said," That is the only meal I really know how to make. My mom was a master chef. She was determined that I was going to follow in her foot steps, but then..." Looking down she trailed off and resumed her eating. About half way through the meal their awkward silence was interrupted by a scuttering and sliding of claws. Then suddenly Adonis the large German Shepard burst into the dining room, running after a green tennis ball. The ball bounced and rolled about as if trying to evade the large creature intent on its demise, only to come to a stop at the feet of Velma. Grabbing the ball she then began to play and wrestle with the dog, with Marco looking on in amazement. Pulling back her arm she released the ball only to have it land in his food. For a split second Marco just stared at the object, unaware of the impending doom rushing toward him.

Propelling off of the chair the dog leaped into his lap, knocking him over, and chomped down on the ball before sitting on the poor boys chest. Marco struggled under him for a while before looking over at Velma for help. Obviously none was going to be coming from that direction, she was doubled over in laughter and when the dog dropped the now slimy and dinner flavored ball onto his face, her fits doubled in measure as she fell gasping to the floor, clutching the couch for support. Freeing his arm, he grabbed the slimy lump off of his face only to have it covered in doggie slobber. This was the last straw for the gasping girl, she fell completely on the floor motioning desperately for him to throw it. Once he did the dog leaped off of him. Somewhere in the chaos that ensued Marco found himself enjoying his time with this strange girl and her crazy dog. This feeling was shattered by the ringing of his phone, in the mist of laughing like crazy and tickling Velma. It was Will, summoning him home. After the polite thank you and the command to come again in two days, he left.

He was confused, why was it that this one girl could make him feel so different? There was just something about her that made him want to stop being tuff and just be him. It was a feeling that made him feel insecure and frustrated. Why did it have to be him? In any other circumstances he would have simply walked away or said something mean and harsh. But since he was stuck with her for the term paper he would rather not spend all the time in hateful silence with her. Cursing, Mr Moore for his insane pairing he rolled over and resolved that he would to get the point across to the girl that he simply did not care and wanted this over with.

**Thank you to all who are following this story, y'all are my motivators! :)**


End file.
